


playlist

by eunbeagles



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lesbian, Playlist, dahyun day, dayeon, gxg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24410068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunbeagles/pseuds/eunbeagles
Summary: "why do you have a playlist under my name?"
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Kim Dahyun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	playlist

**Author's Note:**

> i spun this prompt and this is a fluff in honor of dahyun's day!

The school bell rang, signing it's the end of the school session for the day. The students were happily skipping out of the gate, going home or god knows where. But there's a certain pale girl who was leaning against the wall, arms crossed. Sparing the first glance, and then the second followed by the third one on her wristwatch.

A rushing footsteps sound were heard upon Dahyun's ears. And after a few seconds, Nayeon was standing in front of her, breathing heavily as she cupped her knees.

"Am I late?" Nayeon said in between her shorts of breaths.

"Five minutes late." the younger spoke with a cold tone.

"I'm sorry." Nayeon lowered her head, feeling guilty for making the younger girl wait.

Dahyun chuckled. "You're cute, so i'll let it pass. Let's go."

The younger walked ahead of the older, but slow enough to let Nayeon catch up with her pace.

It had always been a routine for the two girls. Dahyun waiting for Nayeon as the school session ends, and they'll walk home together as they're taking the same route. Dahyun really looked at Nayeon as her older sister. Nayeon might be slow, but lay a finger on Dahyun and you won't see the end.

They walked along the route to their home, the cool breeze slightly brushing against their skin.

"Are you cold, Dahyunie?" Nayeon noticed that the girl's step became slower as she slightly trembled.

"Nah, I'm good." Dahyun lied, rubbing her arms for heat. Nayeon only shook her head as she took off her blazer and put it over the younger girl's shoulder.

"You're trembling honey."

"Then what about you?" Dahyun asked, concerned of the older.

"I'm good at dealing with cold." Nayeon reassured as she shot the younger a guaranteeing smile.

They continued walking as Dahyun's tiny hand instinctively wrapped around Nayeon's thumb. Nayeon loved that. The small of Dahyun made her feel like she was obligated to protect the younger girl at all costs. And maybe from that, a feeling of love developed. Not as a sister, but she loved her as a girl.

Nayeon would not want to risk anything so she chose to keep her feelings to herself.

"Oh, we're here. Bye bye!" Nayeon pointed as they arrived before Dahyun's gate, waving the younger girl goodbye. She turned around but her movement halted when Dahyun called her name.

"Yes?" Nayeon turned her head, only to see the younger crossing her arms, her cheeks puffed and her lips pouted.

"You forgot something." the younger said as her fingers poking her cheeks.

Nayeon smiled before walking back towards the younger girl and planted a kiss on her right cheek.

"Good?"

"Yeah, you may go now. Bye bye!" Dahyun waved her hands before quickly going into her house. Nayeon only smiled at her shenanigans.

***

Dahyun closed the door shut, and went straight to her room. She plopped on the bed as she slid her hands in her blazer's pocket, searching for her phone.

She took the phone out only to notice it wasn't hers. It was an ipod. Then she realised she was still wearing Nayeon's blazer.

"I'll give it to her tomorrow." Dahyun reminded herself.

The blue haired girl got curious of what songs does the older girl listen to, she knew for a fact its wrong but her curiosity was overpowering.

She unlocked the device and tried nayeon's birthday for the passcode.

It unlocked.

She went straight to scroll through her playlists. The pale girl's eyes widened as she saw a playlist consisting of 60 love songs, and the title is 'Dahyunie'.

Dahyun was confused. What does it mean? Why does Nayeon have a playlist with her name on?

Well, Dahyun might be academically genius, but she's actually really dense.

***

Nayeon knocked on Dahyun's door the next morning. It's like her task to walk Dahyun to school and back home. And she enjoyed it. She enjoyed every chance she got to spend time with Dahyun.

The door swung open, revealing a pale midget at the doorframe.

"Here's your blazer and ipod." Dahyun acted as if she didn't just find a love playlist with her name on.

Nayeon almost went panic. "Did you... see anything here?"

"How can I know the passcode Nayeon?" Dahyun acted again.

Nayeon sighed of relief before taking the younger's hand and walked to their school.

"Don't be late again!" Dahyun shouted before seeing Nayeon's figure dissapear from her sight.

***

"Dubs, what are you thinking about?" Chaeyoung, her bestfriend asked.

"Nothing." the pale girl lied.

"Your nothing means something." Chaeyoung stated.

"Come on, spit it out!" the younger of the two added.

"What if-"

"What if?" the younger was eager to know.

"Can you not cut me off?"

"Fine, fine. Carry on."

"What does it mean if, someone created a playlist of love songs under your name?"

Chaeyoung grinned.

"Is this about Nayeon?"

Dahyun thought Chaeyoung was a psychic for a second, but then her questions answered when Chaeyoung said "Everyone knows Nayeon has a crush on you, you're just dumb."

"Hey, I'm not dumb!"

"Yeah, yeah. By the way Nayeon likes you. That's the only explanation."

"Then what should I do?" the pale girl is still clueless.

"Do you like her too?"

"I don't know? Maybe 50-50?" that was just a wild guess coming from Dahyun. She's not sure.

"Go find out yourself, if you turn out to like her too, then confess. If you don't, then just leave it at that." the younger adviced. Dahyun doesn't know whether it was a good or bad advice, regardless, she followed.

***

As usual, Dahyun waited for Nayeon in front of the school gate. A smile formed on her face as she felt a warm hand on hers.

"Let's go."

Today, rather than wrapping her tiny hand around Nayeon's thumb, she locked fingers with the older girl. Nayeon was already crazy over this but tried so hard to content herself.

While Dahyun, still confused. She felt sparkles in her heart, and her heartbeat accelerated. She did not know why.

Dahyun stopped in their way, surprising Nayeon.

"What is it?"

"I wanna ask you something."

Nayeon lifted her eyebrow, a sign of telling Dahyun to carry on.

"Why do you have a playlist under my name?" and Nayeon was taken aback by that sudden question.

"You said-"

"I lied. But answer my question. Why?" the younger persisted.

Nayeon took a deep breath. Want it or not, she had to be very honest in answering Dahyun's question. Setting the risk of losing the younger girl aside, she began speaking.

"I love you, Dahyun. Always have been. At first I thought it was just a sisterly love. But your presence made me feel like I have to protect you. And my heart flutters over the little thing you do-"

Dahyun tiptoed as she planted a kiss on Nayeon's cheek, making the older girl flustered. Dahyun quickly put her palm on the older's chest.

"Wow, it's really fast." the younger stated.

"Feel mine." Dahyun took Nayeon's hand and placed it over her chest, and her heartbeat was no difference. As fast as someone who just finished running.

"It's fast too.."

"Do you think I like you too?" a blunt question escaped the younger's mouth.

"You know what? Let's just go home." Nayeon rushed her footsteps, walking ahead of the younger girl.

***

Dahyun entered her room and threw herself on her bed. Her mind was still processing what happened earlier. Did Nayeon just confessed? She probably did. And that's the reason she named a love song playlist with 'Dahyunie'?

There's some lines that kept on lingering in her mind.

_"Everyone knows Nayeon has a crush on you, you're just dumb."_

_"I love you, Dahyun. Always have been. At first I thought it was just a sisterly love. But your presence made me feel like I have to protect you. And my heart flutters over the little thing you do-"_

"Fuck it." Dahyun quickly got up of her bed, making her way out of the house. She had her answer now.

***

Nayeon laid on her couch. Her confession earlier was played on loop in her mind. She plugged her earphone to her ipod, pressing play on her 'Dahyunie' playlist.

There's so many questions unanswered.

Does Dahyun like her? But how could she know the answer when Dahyun herself does not?

But why is Dahyun's heart beating so fast?

She ruffled her hair, frustrated. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard her door being banged endlessly.

"Just a minute!" she said as she opened the door, only to see Dahyun waiting in front.

"Dahyun.." was the only thing she could say before Dahyun attacked her lips, kissing passionately.

They eventually pulled away for air, both were breathing in form of short pants.

"I got my answer." Dahyun breathed out

"Yeah?"

"I like- No. I love you too!"

Nayeon was flustered, she doesn't know how to react but Dahyun was quick to connect their lips again. Kissing deeper that she could taste Nayeon's strawberry lip balm. The older's arms instinctively wrapped around Dahyun's nape, deepening in the contacts, pulling their body closer that their chests pressed against each other.

They broke the kiss for the second time. Their chests' movement was enough to tell how long the kiss was.

"So.. you really loved me? Romantically?" Nayeon asked in between pants.

"Yes, now I'm sure. Very sure of it. I love you, Im Nayeon." the younger responded.

A comfortable silence followed before Dahyun broke it.

"Has your lips always been this addictive?" she stroked her thumb over Nayeon's lips.

"I want it on mine again." she demanded and Nayeon complied, kissing for the third time until the lack of oxygen forced them to stop.

"Am I your girlfriend now?" Nayeon uttered the question.

"Yes. One thousand times yes!" Dahyun exclaimed.

Nayeon pulled Dahyun into a hug, so tight that the younger almost suffocate.

"But Nayeon, I have a question."

"Ask away, babe."

"Why do you have the song 'Sex with Me' and 'Dance for You' in that playlist?" Dahyun smirked as the words rolled out her tongue, enjoying how much of a blushing mess Nayeon is.

"Do you want it?" the younger teased.

"You pervert!"

"Says the one who created the playlist." Dahyun shrugged.


End file.
